vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Samuelonian War
The Samuelonian War was the fourth phase of the Longerathian Wars. It lasted from 274 BP with the Estontetson invasion of Samuelonia and Phenixia, to 248 BP with conquest of Samuelonia. Background The fragile peace in Longerath was broken in 276 BP, when a group of Estontetson nobles murdered King Hugh I of Anglyodascunya at the wedding ceremony which became known as the Black Wedding. Edwin II of Anglyodascunya was crowned King of the Kingdom of Anglyodascunya and immediately sought to secure alliances with the Lendosa, the Solanchatkan city states and Phenixia. Whilst Lendosa refused to be drawn into the Longerath Wars, Phenixia, Solanchatka, joined with the Anglodascunyan, Achenar, Aigador and Morangese alliance. Claudius III was in a difficult position, in that he still wanted to pursue peace. Claudius and thought he secured peace in 287 at the end of the Edmundian War, but matters had been taken out of his hands when the Gorami Five nobles murdered Hugh I of Anglyodascunya. To make matters worse, Claudius was facing dissent from sections of Estontetson nobility, with his younger brother, Araticus the lead agitator, who opposed his attempts to find peace with Anglyodascunya. Many believed Araticus convinced the Gorami Five to carry out their murderous act at the Black Wedding, as he feared that if Hugh I of Anglyodascunya and Ardella of Estontetso went on to have a son, his chances of claiming the Estontetson throne would end. Araticus was also a supporter of continued hostilities with Anglyodascunya and wanted to see the Kingdom crushed. When news reached Claudius III of the new Anglyodascunyan alliance, he launched a two pronged attack into Phenixia and Samuelonia. The new phase of the Longerathian Wars was to become the bloodiest of the wars with battles raging across central Longerath. Samuelonian and Phenixia Campaign 274 - 265 BP Claudius began the war by launching two invasions. He led the first wave when he marched a 60,000 strong army into Uestadenia, whilst he placed his brother, Araticus II in charge of the second army, 20,000 strong, which invaded Phenxia. Claudius scored early victories in Uestadenia, with victories at Frenkel, Adnemar, Malinfleur, Albeck and Dendinberg between 274 to 271 BP. By 270 BP, Claudius invaded Samuelonia. Meanwhile, Araticus was making a name for himself with impressive victories in Phenixia, at Soudiene, Malmont Bicinore]], Saint Antonin, Bavierdein and Villdaseine. Prince Leo X of Samuelonia led the armies in Samuelonia and despite facing the bulk of the Estontetson armies slowly began to turn the tide of war in 270 BP, with heroic victories at the Battle of Eldinangelo and the Battle of Rochester. With Claudius suffering two big losses in 270 BP, Edwin II of Anglyodascunya launched a counterattack deep inside Dascunya, attacking the city of Rossinia. Edwin had marched an army 16,000 strong, with huge amounts of siege equipment to Rossinia and with the main Estontetson army in Samuelonia was able to besiege the city unopposed. With the important city of Rossinia under siege, Claudius split his army, he remained with an army of around 25,000 in Samuelonia, whilst he sent 20,000 men, under the command of his cousin, Jacius of Val da Crosta to break the siege at Rossinia. In August 270 BP Claudius led his army in battle at Kastor Bridge against Leo X of Samuelonia. Leo's much smaller army of 16,000, secured a major victory, which was thanks to his superior longbowmen and valiant heavy cavalry which routed the Estotetson army. Claudius retreated to Adnemar where he began to reorganise his army. However, anger and resentment had grown amongst his General's, who after three catastrophic defeats in Samuelonia, had lost faith in the Emperor. A group of Estontetson nobles, led by Quintus Tharos decided to carry out an attack on the Emperor in his command tent. The group of General's, upon the command of Tharos, launched a vicious assault upon Claudius, repeatedly stabbing the Emperor on 23 August 270. On 28 August 270, the Estontetson's suffered yet another terrible defeat in Rossinia, where Edwin's army routed the army of Jacius. After the defeat, Jacius, retreated to Saint Hughes where news reached him of Claudius' murder. At around the same time, Araticus having secured victory after victory in Phenixia and began the siege of Cèdre. When news of Claudius' murder reached Araticus, he departed Phenixia with 5,000 and headed for Saint Hughes. With Araticus gone, King Robert of Phenixia, seeing his chance gathered his forces and launched an attack on the Estontetson army besieging Cèdre. His victory was absolute and the Estontetson army in Phenixa broken. Estontetson power struggle Araticus arrived in Saint Hughes in October 270, just as news arrived that Rossinia had fallen to Edwin II of Anglyodascunya. Araticus summoned Quintus Tharos to Saint Hughes, but fearing Araticus would exact revenge on him for the murder of Claudius, chose to remain in the relative safety of Adnemar. Discussions began in Saint Hughes for the successor of the Estontetson crown. Whilst Araticus had the strongest claim to the throne, as the eldest brother of Claudius, many supported the deceased Emperors cousin Jacius, whilst other potential claimants included another cousin, Lucius Vari and even the Emperor's killer, Quintus Tharos. However, none of the claimants were as cunning as Araticus. Araticus had foreseen the power vacuum and had put his plans into action even before arriving in Saint Hughes. He dispatched riders to Sacristao, where orders were given for the arrest of Jacius' wife and three son's. Further riders had been dispatched to Pralistao, where orders had been given to detain Lucius Vari. The captors for Lucius Vari were under clear orders that he must not survive his time in custody. Once at Saint Hughes, Araticus sent a message to Quintus Tharos, that if backed his claim to the throne, he would receive a full pardon for his part in the murder of Claudius and not only would he be pardoned, but he would be placed in command of an army and would be given the whole of Dascunya, Samuelonia and Angliya, once the war was over. This was enough to secure the support of Tharos. When news arrived to Jacius that his wife and sons had been imprisoned, he immediately began preparations to escape Saint Hughes, but was caught attempting to leave the northern gate. Jacius was imprisoned at Saint Hughes and the General's loyal to Jacius were executed. After a month in a cell, Jacius was bought before Araticus. Araticus made an offer to his cousin, that if he pledged allegiance, he would guarantee the safety of his family. Jacius was told that should he bend his knee, he would be placed in command of an army, but would need to secure victory in Phenixia to ensure the release of his family. Jacius had no other option than to pledge his loyalty to Araticus, who a week later, was crowned Emperor of Estontetso in Saint Hughes. With his crown secure and most powerful rivals indebted to him, Araticus set about reorganising his armies. Jacius, was dispatched to Phenixia with 15,000 men whilst Tharos was dispatched to Samuelonia with 20,000 men. Araticus led his own army of 22,000 men on Rossinia, where Edwin had remained with his army since retaking the city. Edwin was happy to defend the castle from within and Araticus set about settling in for a long siege. Tharos' army marched into Samuelonia and met the army of Leo X at the Battle of Emiliano on 5 June 269. The battle was in the balance up until Leo was bought down in battle leading a cavalry charge. The fall of their leader was enough to break the Samuelonian army, securing a victory for Tharos. Jacius arrived in Phenixa in December 270 and by May 269 had secured a number of minor victories. Araticus grew impatient with the siege of Rossinia and after three failed attempts to storm the city, he took the main bulk of his army south to Samuelonia in January 268, leaving 5,000 men to continue the siege of Rossinia. With the two Estontetson armies in Samuelonia under Araticus and Tharos securing number of victories, Edwin decided to break the siege of Rossinia defeating the small Estontetson army left at Rossinia. Edwin headed south to Samuelonia to link up with Prince Hugh I of Samuelonia. In March 267 whilst campaigning in Samuelonia, Araticus was taken ill suddenly and died three days later. His son, Jamius IV who was by his side at his death was quickly crowned Emperor, by those loyal to Araticus to avoid Jacius or Tharos making a claim. Jamius' reign was hoever to last only 36 days. Valentinian Catavian, the brother of Jacius's imprisoned wife, took his chance to kill young Emperor Jamius and had himself crowned Emperor. Valentinian quickly made moves to secure the loyalties of Jacius and Tharos and managed to avoid another power struggle by ordering the release of his sister and Jacius' wife and also honouring Araticus' deal to Tharos, thus beginning the reign of House Catavian. Jacius' campaign in Phenixia continued to go well and by February 265 BP, the city of Cèdre was once again under siege by Estontetson forces. Valentinian's campaign was also going well in Samuelonia, having won big victories at the Battle of Sutton and Battle of Saint Malo. In March 265 BP, Valentinian won a major engagement at the Battle of Arwincourt, defeating the armies of both King Edwin and Prince Hugh. In June 265, Valentinian sent an emissary to Phenixia where he secured a truce with King Robert. As part of the truce, King Robert would marry his Ardella of Estontetso and Phenixia would break their alliance with Anglyodascunya in return for Estontetso ceasing its attacks on Phenixia. King Robert agreed to the deal and the armies of Jacius departed Phenixia and marched for Samuelonia. Valentinian attempted to secure a similar deal with Prince Hugh I of Samuelonia, but the his offers were rebuked. Samuelonian Campaign 265 - 248 BP By March 264 BP, Estontetso had three large armies within Samuelonia, under Valentinian, Tharos and Jacius. The largest battle of the war took place on 19 August 264 at Fontenay where Edwin II of Anglyodascunya and Hugh I of Samuelonia had amassed an army of 36,000 men. At Fontenay they met the combined armies of Valentinian and Tharos which numbered 30,000. Jacius, who commanded 15,000 men was three days march away in Linden. Edwin looked to begin the battle before Jacius' had army arrived and in the afternoon of 19 August, the Battle of Fontenay erupted. By nightfall, both sides returned to their camps have suffered huge losses. The battle resumed at midday on 20 August and once again the day ended with a stalemate. The third day of battle saw major losses for the Estontetson forces, but no clear victory. By the fourth day, Jacius army had finally arrived and the reinforcements was enough to secure the victory for the Estontetson's. The Anglyodascunyan's suffered loses of around 11,000 men with a further 8,000 seriously injured. The Estotetson's had suffered losses of around 14,000 but had secured the victory. The defeat at Fontenay was to be the last major pitched battle for three years. Between 264 and 261 the Estontetson armies besieged a number of castles, including Orleansburg, Ethancourt and Ibelin, but the pace of the war slowed down considerably with every castle taking months to secure victories for the Estontetson armies. The next major pitched battle was to take place on 3 January 261 at the Battle of Windhelm. Edwin looked to break the siege of the city when he arrived in Windhelm with 14,000 men. Jacius had a slightly larger army, numbering 18,000. The victory was secured for Edwin whn her once again used his superior heavy cavalry to smash the Estontetson lines. Five days later, Edwin engaged Jacius army for a second time at the Battle of Gunterburg. This time the Anglyodascunyans outnumbered the Estontetsons by 2,000 more men. A feigned retreat by the Estontetson men at arms led Edwin to lead a devastating cavalry charge, but this time the heavy cavalry ran into a trap and the boggy marshland at Gunterburg turned into a killing field where the Anglyodascunyan cavalry were bombarded with arrow fire. King Edwin took two arrows to his back which pierced his armour and Edwin was carried off the battlefield. One month later, Edwin died of his injuries in Francisco in February 261. Aethelstan I of Anglyodascunya was crowned King in Lagod, whilst Prince Hugh I of Samuelonia assumed control of the Anglyodascunyan armies in Samuelonia. Siege of Francisco From 261 to 257 BP the Anglyodascunyan's avoided meeting the Estontetson's in open battle. Once again castle after castle fell, costing the Estontetson's a huge number in casualties. Valentinian finally decided to make his move on the formidable city of Francisco in May 257 BP. In the same month, Prince Hugh of Samuelonia was taken ill in Francisco and succumbed to his illness weeks later. With no sons, Leonardo De Amarr the husband of Hugh's eldest sister was crowned Prince of Samuelonia in Oskalilly. Prince Leo continued his predecessors tactic of not meeting the Estontetson's in open battle. The siege of Francisco lasted four years, ending with the cities surrender in November 253 BP and by 248 BP the only remaining Samuelonian lands not under control of Estontetso, were the southern Redlands provinces. Treaty of Lyonsburg With the majority of the Samuelonian lands conquered, Emperor Valnetinian met with King Aethelstan at Lyonsburg in May 248 BP where a Treaty was signed bringing an end to the Samuelonian War. Category:Longerathian Wars Category:History of Longerath Category:History of Samuelonia Category:History of Angliya Category:History of Dascunya